


Rebirth of a Petunia

by LucyWonderLandMadness



Series: Harry Potter WIP [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Mayhem, Petunia trying to redeem herslef, Politics, Racism, Time Travel, Witch!Petunia, Work In Progress, cursing, first wizarding war, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/LucyWonderLandMadness
Summary: She woke up one day back in her soon-to-be eleven-year-old body with a Hogwarts letter in her hand. Confused and distress, Petunia did one thing she had learned from growing up, she endures it.





	1. Chapter 1

Petunia woke up, confused and disorientated. Her limbs felt heavy and slow.

Blinking, she looked in the bathroom mirror after she managed to move out of her bed and head to the bathroom that was linked to her bedroom.

Wait, since when did she have a bathroom in her room? Oh yeah, she was on vacation with Vernon and her sweet Dudley.

Staring right back at her was her ten-year-old self. Pale blue eyes, shoulder length wavy blonde hair, and the young sharp face of herself.

She blinked her eyes once, before pinching herself several times, allowing a red mark to appear, slowly bruising on her smooth un-tan skin.

She screamed as loud as she could, hearing the heavy footsteps drifting towards her room.

"What's wrong Petunia?" The familiar male voice asked her. Turning to look at a middle-aged man, with messy blond locks, she stared at him with watery eyes.

How long had it been she had spoken to her father? The man that toss her the side after they found out that their precious Lily was a witch.

How long had it been since she last hugged him?

Shaking her head, she grabbed her head, 'No.' she thought. 'This is all a dream.' Because she was normal, things like traveling back in time did not happen to her.

'But then why are you standing right in your old bathroom with your father hugging you?' That small voice said in her mind that small voice that made her almost believe she was actually in her ten-year-old self.

'But I'm normal.' She thought back, making her think logically. 'I'm just dreaming, I'm sleeping in that fancy hotel Vernon got us for a vacation.'

'Are you sure?' The small voice continued.

Peeking through the small space in her father's arms, she saw at the doorway, Lily was standing with her mother at the side. Looking at her with worry.

The same green eyes she last saw on her own nephew look at her when he wished her goodbye and to stay safe, even after all the horrible things they did to them. He still cared for them as a family.

She felt a sharp pang in her chest, guilt building up before she started bawling her eyes into her father.

* * *

She was a bitter woman, jealous of her sister and her magic, annoyed that her nephew was just dumped in front of her doorstep, her husband was a large man with a bad temper, her own son was following his father's footsteps, and her small thin nephew who hunted her with her sister's eyes – easily forgave her for all her wrong deeds after the war he had been.

Wishing her a safe trip and the last goodbye, she had lost the last remaining thing that reminded her of her sister.

It was a bittersweet moment, but she moved on with her life.

She had wondered, what would have life been if she had accepted her sister's gift? What would it have been if she had magic? What would have life have she continued the small contact with her parents and had not completely blown them off?

What would life have been if she had taken care off of her nephew and had not been so jealous and bitter towards him?

And even though time had passed, those questions always echoed in the back of her mind, trying to pull it off as nothing. Because what happened could never be changed.

Waking up and freaking out, bawling her eyes in the arms of her father's warm arms, she fell unconscious to waking up once more under her covers and full of red hair underneath her chin.

The mixture of emotion had her confused, what was she supposed to do here?

If she truly was back in time, could she change things?

Could things go for the better and maybe have her sister grow past the age of twenty-two? Have her nephew grown up with his own family?

Peering down, she looked at her sleeping sister, she truly was conflicted with so many emotions, thoughts running wild and her eyes burn for more water work.

Hesitantly, she put her arm around her sister and hugged her. Awkwardly, she kept her close and inhale a long breath before sighing heavily for any ten-year-old.

What to do? the main question running through her mind and the only she played with, unsure what route to take.

Hearing a tapping noise, she looked out her window and stared at a barn owl looking at her with his piercing yellow eyes.

Owl? At this time? Lily wasn't eleven yet, what was an owl doing out in the day?

The only owl's she knew that stayed awake in the daylight where the magical owls that delivered mail. But for who could the owl be for?

Slowly moving out of the bed without waking up Lily, she moved to the window and allowed for the owl to fly in her room.

The brown owl flew in, dropping a letter on her small wooden desk and flew out before she could do anything.

Watching the owl fly away and out of sight, she stood there, unsure what to expect from looking at her desk. Moving forward, she looked at the thick brown envelope.

The familiar cursive writing she had seen when Lily's and Harry's letter came was written with her name.

_Miss P. Evans_

_Second to the right room,_

C _okeworth, Lancashire_

The thick envelope felt heavy in her hands, staring at her name. It wasn't Lily's letter, it was hers, but this isn't what happens in the past.

This…this was different.

No, this was nothing but a dream that her mind created because she was too guilty about something.

Yes, that's all it was. Nothing but a simple dream.

But the letter in front of her felt heavy the seal was there. Turning it over, she stared at the school's seal, touching it softly with her fingers.

Her pale blue eyes dazed with uncertainty and betrayal.

What was going on?

Was this a dream or was it the reality?

Was she truly in the past? But why did she have a letter to her sister's school?

Feeling a migraine, she placed the letter down and went back to her bed, hoping the warmth and sleep could wake her up to reality soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia sat unsure on the train compartment by herself. Filled with excitement, weariness and conflicted with hope and devastation of what seems to become her new life.

The incident of her having a meltdown in her bathroom early in the morning was put into blame for her magic going out of control. Unable to be contained in her small preteen body and needed an outlet as stated later on by the witch that came by to inform Petunia of her magical powers. Petunia just accepted the conclusion that the one she knows of.

Because what would have happened if she told her family she came from the future? It wouldn't be looking too good for her. No, it is better if the magic is to be blamed for her meltdown.

Waking up with Lily hugging her tightly and with foggy memories, she remembered the thick heavy envelope still sitting on her dresser. The events that followed that day went by fast. The same reaction her parents had was the same when Lily received her own invitation to the school. However; Lily was much more excited and couldn't stop gushing about the letter being real and not a prank their parents thought it was.

It wasn't until later the week, when Professor McGonagall came by, dressed in green robes with her hair pulled into a tight bun and a pointy hat sat neatly on her head. She vaguely remembers her coming to see Lily when she had her Hogwarts invitation come in during breakfast. Remembers her mother screaming as their father tried to chase the owl outside through the window. It was only when Lily got up from where she sat, that the owl perched in front of her, dropping the letter and disappearing. Then the Professor came a few days afterward the letter got dropped by the owl. Explains to all of them how Lily is a special girl with magic. How she is getting invited to a very well-known school to learn how to control and learn about magic in Hogwarts. That's when things became a bit soured. Their parents paying more attention to Lily and coming close to forgetting that they have an elder child that isn't as special as their youngest one.

But this time, Professor McGonagall came to their house because it is  _her_ that got the Hogwarts invitation, it is  _her_  that would be going to Hogwarts three years early before Lily even went.

The proud looks and surprise face that their parents had when the professor mention that Lily also is a witch was something Petunia made her secretly laugh. Especially when Lily, curious child and filled with too much energy, started shouting in joy and talking to fast for anyone to understand the eight-year-old.

Then came the introduction to the wizarding world that hid behind many charms, runes and pocket spaces created by wizards, that Petunia stood in a daze as she took in Diagon Alley and wondered if this is what Lily felt when she got introduced. Awed and surprised, filled with excitement and nervousness as they entered a new world. However; no matter how much she felt excited, how much her nerves dance around her stomach. Petunia isn't just an eleven-year-old going to Hogwarts. Petunia grew to be forty-one years old before whatever happens to send her back in time.

She knew that even if she could enjoy a small piece of her sister's world – now her own world too, she knew that it wouldn't last forever. Not with what happened to cause the death of her sister. She made sure while the professor walked them through the alley, helping her parents and herself to buy her school supplies, that she asked many questions she could. Necessary questions that could help her know more about the world she would be stepping. Somehow that amused the professor, clearer finding her questions amusing.

But she couldn't understand, that Petunia  _needed_  to know for her to survive, to make sure she doesn't piss off people who would come for her head, for her sister's or their parents. And as much as she tried to buy many books she could when she entered Flourish and Blotts, she knew there is a limit as to how many she could get that wasn't her school assigned books. However; the one thing that made Petunia feel like everything going on wasn't just a dream or a hallucination was getting her wand.

Ollivanders shop was something much more magical. Filled with narrowed boxes that oozed with magic, Petunia understood, that every wizard and witch required a wand. A wand to help them access their magic, to practice magic. No matter how much the man who called himself the owner of the shop seemed strange, she felt his eyes read into her soul. Knew that something was off about her, but still helped her find her wand.

Nine inches, birch wood with a phoenix feather core sat carefully inside her wand holster. The feeling of coolness fills her body as she wrapped her small hands around the wood. This small piece of wood is what made her dream when she was younger back then, made her jealous and bitter towards her sister and her nephew. It's the heavy guilt that made the back of her throat heavy for her to swallow down the tears that she knew were building up. The man only smiled at her sadly before letting her parents know how much the wand would cost as well along with the wand hostler when Petunia asked how she would carry her wand on daily basis.

The owl is a surprise from her parents, an early birthday gift for her and as well for her to not forget to communicate with them while she's off in Scotland. It's the uneasy smile she returned to them that she knew deep down, the guilt won't just vanish. Her memories are still fresh and as she watched Lily and their father talk happily as they walked back to their small table with ice creams on their hands. Petunia wasn't sure she would be able to forgive herself if she allowed Lily to die the same way she died in the future. But she also felt unsure of how much would the future change if she's now in the picture.

And as far as she knew, the small picture she could imagine the wizarding world become in the next few years isn't something she's looking forward with what Lily was able to mention when she sent her letters. The regret and guilt only continue to build, because she pushed herself away from Lily, she's the one that stopped communicating with her younger sister. A sister that was scared of her husband's and her child's life. Never her own.

With all her school supplies gathered, the Evans family found themselves watching Petunia practice the spells in her textbooks, reading history to Lily as bedtime stories and Petunia only trying hard to understand what the politic world looked like and all the dry policies that made the wizarding world. With August slowly trudging through, along with her birthday.

September came quickly, and Petunia now sat in the empty compartment, clearly trying to calm her fast beating heart as she stared at the book in front of her. Now eleven-years-old body, her world was changing way too fast for her to process.

Her disorganized thoughts are pushed back when the train whistle loud for their departure from the platform. The shouts of laughter and goodbyes, Petunia couldn't stare outside without having loneliness build in her chest. No matter how much she said her goodbyes to her parents and her sister and the promises of her writing to them as soon as she could, it didn't stop the anxiety to build up, didn't stop her from doubting that she truly is going to Hogwarts, that maybe it isn't a dream or a hallucination even when she touched her wand to just remind her she is magical as well. Didn't stop her from feeling at loss, feeling confused and unsure of where her life would be heading. Because it was no longer being a mother of her own who grew up to mature much better than her. That was the one who apologizes to Harry before they departed for their own safety of the ongoing war the magical were having.

It's the sliding of the door that brings her attention up to a boy wearing the same school robes without the house crest. She knew that he is also the first year. Smiling big the boy spoke first, "Hey, mind if I can room in with you? Most of the compartments are filled up and well, no older year students want a first year to sit with them."

Awkwardly smiling at the boy, she shook her head, "Err, no, you're more than welcome to sit." And no matter how much she spoke, she couldn't get used to her voice being much more high-pitched than what she got used to as she grew up.

"Great!" The boy exclaimed, dragging his luggage in with him and sat right across from her, "Name is Frank Longbottom, but call me Frank." The brown hair boy introduced himself, a friendly smile showed in his childish round face.

"Nice to meet you, Frank, just call me Petunia," The blonde girl stated, fiddling her book as she smiles at him unsure how to take the conversation. The last time she spoke to an eleven-year-old boy was when she was raising one of her own as well taking care of Harry, but that was long ago.

"Ooh, flower name, is that a family tradition?" Frank asked curiously, Petunia only nodded her head. "Yes, it's from my mother's side of the family. All of Evan's name are named after a flower or plant." She explained.

Frank nodded his head and chuckled, "Well, that sounds like the Blacks, naming their children after the stars," He put in. Confused, Frank seemed to realize something. "Ah, the Black Family is a pure-blood family… are you perhaps a Muggleborn?"

"I guess that would be the terminology… a witch born to two muggle parents… is that correct?" Petunia carefully worded, unsure if the boy would say something about her blood. As Professor McGonagall stated that even though every child has the right to learn magic no matter what their blood status is, there would be certain families that didn't want anyone with 'pure blood'. Which is what causes the war to begin, with some zealous Dark Lord trying to overthrow the government and start something new, tries to push his agendas as well inspiring people to follow him because their beliefs align with his.

And she didn't know who wouldn't care about her status as being 'dirty blood' and who would willingly try to kill her all because of her heritage.

"Well, welcome to the wizarding world, hopefully, you find a home here at Hogwarts," Frank stated, dragging Petunia once more away from her thoughts. She nodded at him, unsure what to say that wouldn't seem insulting.

"Uh… thank you, well from what I have read, Hogwarts does become a second home to many people, especially when you get sorted into the four houses." She stated, looking at the book in her lap. The book well popular by students,  _Hogwarts: A History_ , spoke of the foundation of the castle, spoke of the founders and the houses that sorted first-year students, making the sorting their new home. How they got sorted, it seemed to be a secret for all to know once they reached the school.

Frank laughed, "Of course, my parents told me stories of their years in the school, it does become a home, however; it opens your world a bit more. You grow with people in your houses and learn from them as they'll learn from you as well." The brunet stated looking at the book on her lap.

Petunia nodded her head, "That does sound fun, however, from what I've been reading, there also the House pride, the earning of house points, losing them if you cause trouble. That sounds exciting but still, I feel like it also separates us and puts us in one picture…" Petunia mumbled, feeling a bit confused as to why and how they would sort children who are eleven years old into a house that represents their well-known trait.

Frank shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure why the founders did it the way they did, probably because those traits helped them teach the children better. But I can see your point."

"I find it a bit unfair to be sorted in a house for only one trait, we have more than one trait," Petunia added, opening the book and staring at the Hogwarts House crests.

"Well," Frank began awkwardly unsure how to respond to such answer, "maybe those traits we get sorted into are the most prominent in our personalities."

Petunia stared at him before laughing weakly, "Sorry, I think I'm just over think certain things." She started filling with embarrassment, "It's just this is all new to me and I'm just curious about everything there is, I don't want to anger anyone with my ignorance or say something that'll seem insulting," She murmured, hoping that will ease the young boy in front of her and would be more open to telling her whatever he could see as he seemed to know the wizarding world more than her.

That earns her an understanding look and the boy nods. Frank Longbottom is filled with information that any eleven-year-old would know; however, he is a pureblood. He knows the inside of the wizarding world than most of Muggleborn or half-blood children because his parents hold seats in the ministry which is mostly filled with more pureblood's that wouldn't dare speak to a Muggleborn.

Petunia tries to stick to the simplest ones, hoping to try and not push the boy away with her question, a question that can make adults raise an eyebrow at because why would an eleven-year-old be asking such questions that their age shouldn't know of.

It's the big grin that makes Petunia stop in mid-question and cock her head to the side, "Why the grin?" She asked because she thought that her question as to what types of lifestyle most children have that differs from the non-magical besides them having a much more magic in their daily lives.

"I feel you will do good in Ravenclaw," He stated, "With all these questions, you are bound to be with the Ravens."

"Well, thank you… I guess… I never got to ask, what house would you like to be in?" Petunia asked, a bit thrown off at this observation. He may be more laid back, but he seemed to be intelligent behind those brown eyes of his.

"Gryffindor of course!"

Petunia snorted at the proud puff he did as he declared the house he wishes to be sorted in. "Hey! Don't laugh at me, I'll let you know, my whole family has been sorted into Gryffindor, except a few who got sorted into Hufflepuff, but still!"

It makes them break into laughter, but it only lasts for a little while when the door to their compartment opens. Petunia stares at the boy that appears. Black hair slicked back, laying neatly on his neck, dressed in crisp black robes that made it scream 'filthy rich' and it's the dull grey eyes that seemed to only harden as he stared at them.

"Oh, it's only you Longbottom," He sneered, looking at the brown-haired boy. Frank just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it that you want Lestrange, I would have thought you would be with the other Purebloods," It's the way that Frank changed his tone into a crispy cold condescending that made Petunia return her attention towards her newly acquired friend.

The shift of atmosphere is something that Petunia knows too well, reminding her when she would have tea with the wives in her neighborhood. How some of their conversations would turn into wordplay, see who was better than them, who could outsmart each other and who could glean as much as information as they could before the other realizing it.

It's a dangerous game that Petunia loved to do, something that made her feel something rather than bitter and jealous. Able to play with few words, causing many of the other women to say more than they would.

And it surprised her that there would people who would also do these on daily basis, she just wasn't expecting it to see it play out right in front of her so soon.

"-and I see you are sitting with a mudblood, how low are you going to get yourself?" Returning to the conversation, Petunia saw the cold anger sweeping Frank's eyes, the boy ready to stand up and do something stupid.

Sniffing, Petunia, looked through the corner of her eyes, lips pursed in distaste, "Hmm, so what if he's sitting with someone who is a mudblood, at least he's being a gentleman and not some  _rude_  child, bargaining in an important conversation," The boy took his gaze away from Frank and stared at Petunia with annoyance hidden with a bit of shock to them. He certainly would have thought that Petunia would have guessed he is insulting her, but she didn't seem pissed. Far from it, she seemed rather lax about it.

"Oh really, pray say, do you know what a mudblood is?" Rabastan hissed, making sure to add venom on to the word mudblood.

Petunia just huffed, not even looking at him, instead, she opted to open her book that sat on her lap since the beginning of the trip. "Of course, it's a derogatory word you all use when you are in the presence of someone you think so lowly off. Someone whose blood you all think is much of importance, dirty blood."

Frank's anger seems to melt away, looking at Petunia with amusement as he watched the blonde witch act just like a pureblood witch would when she got insulted, but Petunia had the mask perfected, not like all the eleven-year-old witches that are on aboard the train who are only still learning how to perfect their own masks.

Rabastan just stared at her, unsure what to say but just sneered, "Well, I would be careful, you know your kind aren't welcoming here,"

"Yet, here I sit, you continuing a conversation with a  _mudblood,_  I wonder, what your parents would say, your friends? Oh, the horror." Petunia stated in a low sarcastic draw, finally looking at the boy with a small smirk on her face.

Rabastan was clearly furious, but he knew deep down, that Petunia won the conversation and she won it flawlessly. Hitting major points in an uncaring amusement, the black-haired boy knew she would be one to be on a lookout.

With a huff, the boy walked out of the compartment closing the door with a loud slam. Frank busted out laughing. Petunia just sighed and shook her head. Quietly scolding herself for getting out of hand with her words no matter how much she enjoyed watching the boy's eyes narrowed in anger at know he just lost to a mudblood.

"You are amazing! To make Lestrange leave with his tailed tucked in with just simple words have to the be best! However, you got to be careful now. Lestrange is from a dark family and they are the worst."

Petunia nodded her head, "I understand, I shouldn't have done that, but I have to stand for myself. This is a different world than my own."

"That's understandable, not many girls do that." Frank stated, "Most of them are still following the social standards of girls looking for a good husband and playing housewife."

Petunia nodded her head, almost,  _almost_  forgetting that the timeline is different, not how she has lived when Dudley was born.

Sighing, she just smiled, "Well, I'm different, I have goals and I want them done way before I get married," She stated, ' _Even if they kill me to see them accomplished.'_

With the excitement dying of putting Lestrange in his place, they return to their previous conversation, waiting for the train to reach its destination as the sun slowly went down.

Petunia felt that the ride to Hogwarts felt longer than to most, especially with excitement and nervousness filling her as she and Frank took a small chance to watch the scenery change. They both knew they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon – both filled with more energy than the beginning of their journey.

It's the announcement of their arrival only being minutes away, the loud chugging of the train and its whistle. Or it's the trees surrounding the area, leaving a mystery and dark secrets hidden away.

She isn't sure, but everything feels so surreal. Dazed, she followed Frank out of their compartment when the train came to a stop at a small station. With barely any lights except for the very few that lit their paths, it's the calling of a very large man.

A man she recognizes when her husband and she hid the truth behind Harry's heritage. When they ran as much as they could, hoping that Harry wouldn't be here, where she stands now.

"Fir's yer's this way!" He shouted, holding out a lamp in his hand, waving the other, motioning for the younger and new students to follow him.

The giant, the man that introduced Harry to his world. Taking him away from them and even gifting him a birthday cake for Harry's eleventh birthday. Swallowing heavily at the guilt and anger, she followed behind Frank and all the other younger students who happily and nervously chattered amongst themselves. Following the giant with aw and fear.

The man true to his nature is a giant, they barely even reached his waist when they stood next to him.

"Come along!" He shouted, leading them into a small path filled with dirty, the only light is the one he carried in his hand. Away from the path that leads away from the one that the older years were taking.

"Four to each boat!" He announces, reaching the edge of land where boats laid out in a row, each hold lit by one lamp. Frank and Petunia got into a boat, where it had another girl was talking quietly to the male beside her.

Before they realize who, they would be sharing the boat with, Petunia felt she would be bumping to Lestrange far too often for her liking. Especially with his attitude and for who he is in this world and where they all see her for her blood status.

"Oh great," She heard him mutter, Frank was about to say something, but the small boat pushed forward before anyone could get off to move or do something. "If it isn't our luck to get stuck with a mudblood."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and sniffed, "And our luck to get stuck with an annoyance," She replied with the same tone he stated his distaste towards her. The girl that sat beside him raised an eyebrow at her, her face showing whether she should be impressed or offended.

"Annoyance is much better than dirty," He snarked back, Petunia let out a chuckle. "At least I know when to be respectful and cautious to those they lost," She responded, smiling icily at him before she nodded her head to the girl and turn her attention to Frank. Leaving Rabastan to fester in his anger and ignoring everyone in the small rowboat.

Frank, amused, shook his head and talked to Petunia before their attention got brought to the castle.

Hogwarts is truly a beauty that words couldn't describe her. Magical. Petunia swore she still was sleeping, but sitting in a small boat, pulling itself from the shore and slowly crossing the lake, heading to the school made her slowly accept where she was.

When the boat came to a stop, Lestrange was the first to get off and out of sight, returning to his own group of friends, Frank got off next, helping the girl off with a smile before help Petunia off, who still in a daze as she continued to stare at the castle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Frank asked, bringing Petunia out of her thoughts. The girl nodded her head, unsure how to word anything. The saturation of magic was heavy, a soft blanket covering everything in its wake, buzzing just lightly in their skins, welcoming them, guiding them towards her.

"Unbelievable beautiful," She whispered.

She missed Frank laughing at her as he pulled her to follow him as they may their paths towards the castle, following the rest of the awed children and the whispers of excitement.

Petunia knew she should be paying attention, but she couldn't snap out of the daze as she followed the rest of the children, being handed to the witch who opened the double doors of the castle. Introducing herself as Professor McGonagall to the children and making them follow her up to the staircase made of stones and towards another closed door.

With instructions to wait while she checked to make sure the rest of the school was ready for them, she left them to whisper amongst themselves. It takes to looking at Frank and rolling her eyes with a huff as she lets herself smile.

"You better stay my friend even if were sorted into different houses," She stated with her nose high in the air. Frank laughs at her and in his own skills, he snotty replies.

"Of course, it would be bad manners to not be friends with someone who accompany all the way from home to Hogwarts, now would it?"

Petunia shook her head and let out a small laugh, even though Frank is  _only_ an eleven-year-old and she herself is much older than she really is, she found the small friendship she has created with the boy refreshing.

Something she hoped that would last as the years went by, but she also worried about dragging him to a dangerous future. His future was set in stone, he is a pureblood boy – he has the protection of his family and to boot it, it appears that his family is very well known no matter how much Lestrange was rude to them on the train, he acknowledges his last name with at least some respect to their heritage.

Unlike her, her sister and many other Muggle-born children. They didn't have that protection, they didn't have the family name and probably the family money that she seemed to think that follow the old times about inheritance and heirs and lords.

With the professor coming back, a scroll in her hand, she smiled and told them to follow her through the double doors. Candles floating on top of their heads with the ceiling magically enchanted of starry night stars twinkling brightly down them.

What caught Petunia's attention is the lone stool sitting innocently in front of the teacher's table, an old worn hat sitting on top of it. As the professor leads them up towards the stool.

It's the soft whispering slowly turning into silence, that the hat comes alive.

" _Oh, we come, and we go,_

_We nurture and grow,_

_We thirst and learn,_

_We lead and fight,_

_We desire and aim,_

_As the badger of the Hufflepuff, we are loyal and honest, we are patient and tolerant,_

_As the ravens of the Ravenclaw, we value intelligence and wisdom, we value wit and creativity,_

_As the lions of the Gryffindor, we are courageous and chivalry, we are brave and daring,_

_As the snakes of the Slytherins, we value ambition and resourcefulness, we value leadership and determination,_

_We come as many, but we leave as one,_

_Which house will you grow? Which house will you learn? Which house will you fight? Which house will you aim? Well, here I sit a piece of magic from history, a part of our founders, I will welcome you to your new home, where ever you may go."_

It's the ending of the song that everyone claps their hands. Petunia stared at the hat, amazed at the piece of magic that still works, especially if it comes from the time the founders of Hogwarts were still around.

"As I call your name, you'll up to the stool and I'll place the hat on your head and we will begin with the sorting," Professor McGonagall stated after the clapping slowly died down.

Unrolling the scroll in her hands, with a loud and clear voice the professor began, "Amelia Bones,"

A young girl stepped forward, making her way towards the stool, where the professor held the hat in one hand.

As the young girl sat on the stool, the hat was lower on to her head, covering most of her face, it only took a couple of seconds before the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The table on the far-right side began clapping, some even cheering out loud, welcoming the new first-year student into their home. The process continued, Petunia would clap as a student would be called forward and they would sit in the stool, allowing the hat to fall on top of their heads, some not even touched them before the hat shouted their new home.

The names didn't come in any order, they were shouted from whatever order the list was written, so when Frank's name got called, she grinned at the brown-haired boy as he made his way to the stool, chest puffed out.

It's only a few seconds before the hat shouts Gryffindor, Petunia claps her hands, her smile only gotten bigger as she watches Frank hop off the stool and shouts in glee as he practically runs towards the lion's table who were all clapping and shouting as they welcomed a new lion into their home.

The next name makes Petunia smile turn strain as she watched Lestrange walk up to the stool with some grace that she knows he must have practice before he came to the school or even out of his own home.

The hat barely touched his head, screaming out loud, "Slytherin!"

It's the smirk on his face when he catches Petunia eyes, making her purse her lips in distaste as she claps politely as he makes his way towards the far-left end of the hallway.

"Petunia Evans,"It's her name sounding out loud of the professor that Petunia's nerves freeze her in place, the beating of her heart increased as she slowly shuffles her way forward, slowly making her way towards the stool. Catching Frank sending her smile, she allows a nervous smile before she sits on the stool and allows the old hat to fall on her head.

' _Oh, what an interesting mind,'_ Jumping slightly at the unknown voice echoing in her mind, she straightens her back as she gripped the stool tightly.

' _Oh, don't worry child, I'm just the sorting hat,'_ The hat stated, amusement filling his voice.

' _You're the hat?'_ Petunia thought, surprised at the magic and felt a bit uncomfortable having another voice in her head.  _'How are you going to sort me? How do you even know which house would be the best for me?_

The sorting hat just chuckled, amused at the questions Petunia thought of. ' _I see you have curiosity for information, but no matter how much that may be, you know that your thirst for knowledge isn't just for its curiosity,'_ The hat began, Petunia wondered how much the hat read her mind, how much he knows about who she is because no matter how much she asked question, how much she will be seeking this worlds knowledge, it wasn't because she wanted to learn, yes she values intelligence, but she has goals.

Goals that need to be achieved no matter what.

' _You already know which house I belong too,'_ Petunia thought unsure why the hat was prolonging the sorting.

' _Yes, but I need you to warn you, the house you'll be joining will make only trouble for you, will push you to your limits. You'll do amazing things and you will find ways to achieve your goals, but you'll be surrounded by the enemy all around and it'll be hard for you to find friends, find allies…are you sure you are willingly subject yourself to that life?'_ The hat questions.

Petunia wasn't sure what to say, she knew that life wasn't going to be easy, she knew that from the day she got spat back in the past, letter in hand telling her she's a witch. But then again, this probably karma coming to bit her in the ass for all the things she has done and hasn't done.

But the one thing Petunia knows best is how to push herself forward, how to endure it, even if it hurt her, killed her on the inside. She'll push forward no matter what situation and she'll endure it.

Smiling softly, she heard the hat hum.  _'It seems your resolve has been made, well I wish you best of luck in your new home,'_ The hat stated, magic filling her up as she allowed her smile to become the distant and polite smile she knows how to use when she's in a situation she doesn't like, in a situation when the neighborhoods housewives gossip turns into a bad cat fight she has to deal with, but she puts a front for it. "SLYTHERIN!"

Because she has endured her life as a non-magical person as Petunia Dursley, a grown woman filled with bitter and jealousy. Now, now she's Petunia Evans, an eleven-year-old witch with a goal that is filled with guilt and hope. So, she'll endure whatever is thrown at her way because she has a little sister to protect and a future nephew to make up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found myself truly inspired to type, so here we are! Also, come shout at me on my tumblr if you have any questions or just want to give me your feedback. I'm constantly on there: itslucywonderlandmadness.tumblr.com


End file.
